


Love of a Family

by lolhahahano



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Frohana, One Shot, helsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano
Summary: crossed posted from FF.netFollow up to "Young Love".Elsa has finally told Hans her most precious secret but now it's time to tell her family. How will they take it?Must read "Young Love" in order to understand this story
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Love of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy. Since some of you wanted a sequel to Young Love , here it is!
> 
> started: 07/07/2020
> 
> finished:07/15/2020

Elsa sits in the castle library, skimming the pages of a book on the history of foreign trades given to her by her father.

 _Just ten more minutes then it's off to lunch._ She sighs, resting her head in a hand and drums the other on the table.

She nearly dozed off when a knock sounds throughout the gigantic room. "Come in." Stretching lazily then slumping over in the chair.

A pair of masculine arms wraps around her shoulders. "Hey you."

"Hans."

Elsa perks up at his voice with a beaming smile.

He places a kiss in her soft blonde hair and holds her tight. "How are you and the little one today?"

"We're both alright today." She leans back into his closeness. "She's just been a bit active today." Placing one hand on this side of his head, the other on her slightly bulging abdomen.

"She?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Mhm. The baby is definitely a girl. Mother's intuition." She smiles, lightly stroking her stomach.

Hans doesn't respond right away which slightly unnerves Elsa.

"Hans?" She peers an eye open.

"Hm?"

"Would you be…" Elsa hesitates, her heart starts to race a bit.

"Would I be what, Elsa?" Hans releases the grip on her shoulders and slides into the chair next to her.

She turns sideways in the chair to look at him with glassy eyes.

Hans reaches out to hold her hand. "Would I be what, Elsa? Please tell me."

Her head hangs in a shameful manner. "Would you be disappointed if the baby is really a girl?" Tears track down her face.

"Elsa, look at me." He places a hand under her chin, raising it slightly to have her look into his eyes. "I would be ecstatic to have a daughter. Growing up, I always dreamed of having a little girl that I could spoil."

Through her tearful eyes. she gives a soft smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He pulls her into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Elsa buries her face into the crook of his neck and sighs.

"Hans, I just want to let you know that I'm planning to tell my parents about the baby today during lunch."

"Oh. Okay." Hans lets out shakingly.

She pulls back to look at him, holding his arms. "You alright?"

"Kind of." He scratches the back nervously. "I just hope your father doesn't murder me right then and there."

She lets out a tiny giggle.

"What? I'm being serious!"

She boops his nose. "Like I said, he won't murder you and I'll handle it."

A knock rings once again but this from Gerda to escort Elsa to the dining room for lunch.

"Princess Elsa? It's time for lunch with your parents and sis- Oh hello there, Prince Hans!

The two young adults nearly jump away at each other, blush coloring their faces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting!" Gerda quickly apologizes. "But I'm here to let you know, Princess Elsa, that it is time for lunch."

She nods to confirm, cheeks puffy with embarrassment.

"Gerda!" She yells out before the head maid leaves. "Could you set a place for Hans? He will be joining me as well."

Gerda gives curt incline and winks at her before closing the door.

Elsa tangles her hand with Hans' "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He runs his free hand through his hair and places a kiss on her cheek.

They stand and straighten out their rumpled clothes. Hans holds out a hooked arm to Elsa to escort her to lunch.

Walking through the hallway, she closes her eyes and rests her head on Hans' shoulder. Elsa imagines the pitter patter of feet gracing the hallways. She giggles a bit at the thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hans asks, brushing his hair out of his face.

She peaks an eye open and smiles. "Just imagining the sound of little feet running through the halls."

"You realize that won't occur for almost another year?" He laughs.

"I know but I just can't help but wonder." Elsa snuggles a bit more into his shoulder.

They stop in front of the large dining hall door, staring at it in nervousness.

Elsa fiddles with her engagement ring, glazing it over with the smallest amount of frost, and takes a deep breath. "Well, it's now or never."

"Now or never." Hans nods agreeingly. He grasps the door handle, slowly pulling it open.

The first person that Elsa notices is her sister, Anna, who is being very animated while telling her parents about the highlights of her morning studies.

"Then, Ms.Ingrid was like, no it's too advanced for you but I said, no it isn't." She waves her arms around, exaggerating the conversation with her private math tutor.

"But after that, she forced me to do a speed times table AGAIN." I mean, I hate doing those. The only one who likes those is- ELSA!" Her sister spots her by the door and waves to her.

Their parents turn their heads and widen their eyes in shock to see Elsa joining them for lunch.

Elsa sheepishly waves back. "Hi Anna."

"You came!" Anna squeals, jumping up from her seat. "And you brought Hans! I was wondering why those two plates were set out!"

He gives a small wave and bows. "Hello, Princess Anna."

Anna waves a hand in front of her face. "No need for that Princess talk, Hans! You're practically family. Now come on you two! Sit down and join us!"

She gestures at the two seats in front of her while sitting back in her own.

Hans lets out a shaky laugh, clutching Elsa's a bit too tight. Elsa does the same in response, almost freezing their hands together. They slowly walk to the long table and sit besides one another. Anna is on the opposite side of them while Agnarr and Idunna sit at either ends of the long table.

Agnarr breaks his silence and smiles at the pair.

"Hans. It's so good to see you, my boy. How have you been on your practice drills?"

Hans takes a sip of water and almost chokes when Agnarr speaks to him. He sputters and coughs with Elsa slightly hitting his back to clear his chest.

"I'm doing fine Agnarr. How are you doing?" Hans says in a hoarse voice.

"I'm doing alright myself. Idunna and I were busy all afternoon though. We have been redesigning some rooms so that you can officially settle in the castle instead of boarding at an inn and get ready for the wedding next year."

Elsa's mouth in shock. Hans chokes again, this time on air. Anna squeals in delight.

Elsa turns to look at her mother for confirmation. "Is that true, Mamma?"

Iduna nods excitedly. "Yes, my dear. It's true." She clears her throat to speak once again. "We see no bad reason to not let Hans move into the castle. And perhaps after the wedding, you and I can start on planning a nursery!" Clapping her hands together.

Hans and Elsa nearly break their necks from whipping them so fast to look at each other. They nervously laugh at the comment.

Anna giggles at them while giving teasing looks.

"Actually about that Mamma. I want- ." Elsa says softly, wringing her hands under the table.

"Iduna." Agnarr unknowingly interrupts his daughter. "Don't you think that would be too early for them to start thinking about children?"

"I know." She gives an apologetic smile. "But I just missed the little pitter patter of feet around the castle!" Idunna looks to Hans and Elsa. "I hope I didn't cause any discomfort or offense of what I said."

Hans puts on a faux smile though his nerves. "None taken, Iduna." He grasps Elsa's hand under the table to comfort her. "Elsa and I have discussed the possibility of children but that won't really happen until at least a couple of years after we marry."

"Aw man!" Anna groans. " _A couple years?_ " Are you serious? Elsa, you know I want a niece or nephew that I would love to spoil!" She pouts, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"ANNA!" The King and Queen shout at their youngest.

"That outburst was completely inappropriate!" Iduna looks at her with slightly angered eyes. "Apologize to your sister and Hans at this instant."

Anna gives a small humph and looks down at the table.

" _Now_." Agnarr demands in his authoritative voice.

Anna slowly straightens in her chair and looks at Elsa and Hans with shameful eyes. "I'm sorry, Elsa and Hans. I just got too excited." She then slinks back into her chair still pouting.

"It's alright Anna." Elsa gives her sister a small grin. "We forgive you."

Anna's frown slowly turns into a smile. Even the smallest talks with her sister makes her happy, even if she was apologizing.

Elsa then looks at both of her parents, trying to mask the look of terror upon her face. "Momma, Father, Anna." She also glances at her sister once again. "Hans and I have some to tell all of you-"

Elsa doesn't even get to finish the sentence when the head cook comes in from the kitchen to serve them their lunch.

"Your Majesties. Your Highnesses." The head cook dips into a deep bow. "Lunch is served."

The servers come bustling out of the kitchen, holding the dishes very meticulously over their shoulders.

Elsa takes one whiff of the food and automatically realizes that this will not be good.

"Oh no." She whispers, looking at her hands in her lap. Her chest rises and falls rapidly, trying to ease the nausea with deep breaths.

"Thank you, Chef Reese." Agnarr says, oblivious to Elsa's change of demeanor.

Hans turns to look at her to see what's wrong. "You okay?"

She lets out a gasped breath. "Not really." Elsa starts to shake a bit, the storm inside her wanting to burst out.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't-_

"Elsa?" Anna's voice calls out to her just as the food is placed in front of them. "What's wrong?"

Their parents seemed to pick up the sisters' conversation and suddenly, nine pairs of eyes are now on her. Thankfully, the servants and the chef ignore the ongoing scene out of respect and quickly leave.

"What?" She looks up to her sister and anxiously shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong, Anna. Just feeling a little light headed from all that studying."

Iduna looks at her daughter with concern. "Elsa, do you want to go lie down?"

She shakes her head again once more. "No, Mamma. I'm fine." She wrings her hands over and over. "Can we please get on with the blessing and eat?" Elsa presses.

Anna looks at her sister with slanted eyes, knowing that something suspicious is going on.

Iduna glances at her husband, giving a slightly concerned nod to go with the blessing.

Agnarr bows his head, clasping hands together. The others following in suit.

"Today, we bless the food we are to eat and rejoice in each other's company, Amen."

"Amen."

As soon as they raise their heads, Hans' immediate concern is to check up on Elsa.

"Is it because the baby?" He whispers in her ear.

Her breathing finally slows down in a steady rhythm, the nausea also passing. "I think so. The midwife told me that certain smells can make you feel nauseous and I think the Fårikål did just that."

He gives an understanding nod and kisses her hair to comfort her.

Her family continues on with their eating and carries on with their own conversation.

Elsa picks at her own food, troubled with the fact that if she were to eat the muttonchop, the whole lunch will go downhill from there.

"Elsa?" It's her father. "I thought you liked Fårikål."

She stares at him, laughing nervously. "I do!" She takes her fork and literally forces the food into her mouth. "See?"

Agnarr raises a questioning eyebrow. "Alright. If you say so."

Elsa surprises herself when she slowly chews the food and swallows, the nausea never reappearing.

She gazes at Hans, watching him literally devour the food like he hasn't eaten all day. "You hungry?"

He pauses and shrugs. "A bit." The comment makes her giggle. "Are you feeling better now?" She nods, going to eat her own food.

Forks and knives clink fill in the air while they continue their lunch in silence. Anna fills the void by making cheerful comments about the food.

Elsa takes a deep breath. _Now or never_. She sets down her knife and fork, going to pat Hans' arm to get his attention.

He turns to her to see what's wrong. She gives a nod to signal that she wants to tell them now. He drops his knife and fork, cleaning his hands with a napkin. Elsa reveals an open palm to him and he graciously accepts, weaving his fingers through hers.

She clutches his hand like a life line. "Father, Mamma, Anna. Hans and I have something to tell all of you."

Her family pauses their eating to listen to Elsa's speech. "Yes, my dear? What is it?" Iduna wears a warm smile on her face.

She takes another deep breath. _Now or never._

"I'm pregnant."

A multitude of events start happening all at once as soon as those two words are spoken.

Her father drops his knife and fork, clattering them against the dish.

Anna covers her mouth in shock, staring at the two with widened eyes.

Her mother is just in total disbelief of what she just said.

Agnarr is the first to speak. "You're what, Elsa?"

His stare unnerves her.

"I'm pregnant, Father." Elsa states firmly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

The King leans forward onto the table, resting his head in his hands.

"Is this true, Elsa?" Iduna asks, disappointment briefly flickers in her eyes.

She gives a silent nod.

"Oh." Iduna brushes the loose strands out of her face. "How far along are you?"

Elsa's grip begins to loosen with Hans'. "I think I'm four months along now. I went to the village midwife about a month ago to get officially confirmed if I was expecting."

Elsa then looks at Anna and sees her smiling with love and support in her eyes, making her smile back.

Agnarr sighs. "Hans, when you asked me for my blessing to court Elsa, did you know she was pregnant?"

Elsa glances between her lover and her father, knowing how bad this could turn out.

Hans clears his throat. "No, I did not know that she was pregnant, Agnarr." He looks at the King with a stern expression. "I only found out after proposing to her."

Agnarr's attention turns to Elsa.

"Father, I just want to tell you that this is none of Hans' fault. I asked him to, not the other way around. So please don't be mad at him." Elsa nearly bursts out, making the temperature in the room drop suddenly.

He stares at Elsa with sad eyes and rubs a hand over his face. "Elsa, I'm not mad or angry at either one of you." He straightens up in his chair. "Maybe a bit disappointed, I can tell you that. That's the one thing that your mother and I probably agree on in this situation." Idunna agreeingly nods.

"Agnarr, if I may add something. I promise to both you and Iduna that I will never leave Elsa and I plan to support her through this unexpected journey and for the rest of our lives." He takes a breath. "Elsa is a very strong woman, like her mother and sister. That's what I love about her. And when the time comes, she will be a strong mother and Queen."

Agnarr gives a modest nod.

"If you could excuse us for a minute." He signals to Iduna to stand up. "We have some things to sort out." The King and Queen move to a secluded area of the dining room to sort things out.

Anna suddenly gushes. "Awwwww, that is so cute!" Scrunching her face in an adorable expression. "He's definitely a keeper, Elsa." Pointing to Hans.

Elsa giggles at the comment. Hans blushes and gives an awkward smile.

After a brief ten minutes, they come back into the table and sit back down in their respective seats.

"Elsa." Agnarr clears his throat. "Your mother and I want to ask you and Hans a few questions now that you are pregnant."

The pair reluctantly nods, Anna watching with apprehension.

"Even though your wedding is scheduled for next year around July, your mother and I have thought about moving the wedding up to this year, perhaps in August when you're not showing as much."

"But only if both of you want to go along with it." He finishes.

Elsa has to blink a few times to process the whole proposal. "A-are you serious?"

Agnarr nods. "Yes. We think it's the best solution for this situation, especially since you are four months along. And it doesn't have to be a big wedding if you'd both want that. We would just have a small wedding in the castle then release a statement stating you and Hans married."

"Then both of you could stay in the castle for a while." Iduna adds. "Go out for a few visits after the baby is born, leaving them with us, and later announcing the birth in next May. If that makes sense."

"But would the council be suspicious about all of that, Mamma and Pappa?" Anna adds in her own thoughts. "I mean hiding a baby in a castle with nosy council men would be the hardest thing to do and the wedding as well."

Agnarr takes a sip of his wine. "That's what I'm going to discuss next, Anna." Looking at his youngest then turns to Elsa. "I know that many babies do come early, both you and your sister were born roughly around seven months but thankfully survived and I could present that to them. But if they don't believe that, I swear on my honor to you, Elsa and Hans will defend both of you from those vile people."

The room goes silent after Agnarr's small outburst.

Elsa starts to feel guilt settle in her stomach. Her father is doing all of this to protect her, Hans, and the child but she sees in his eyes and face that this situation is stressing him out. Even worse, she knows that the council has been trying to find ways to scrutinize her father and this situation might cause just that.

She looks to Hans through watery eyes. A small flurry stirs inside her, wanting to burst out. Elsa takes a deep breath "Should we go ahead with the plan?"

He interlocks his fingers with hers and places a kiss on her knuckles. "It's the only best option we have and I don't want to have you be so stressed, especially with the baby." Hans cups her face with his other hand, brushing away the stray tears.

Elsa turns to her father. "Okay. We want to proceed with the plan."

"Very well then Elsa, Hans." Agnarr gives a slight incline. "Perhaps, we should cut this lunch short to discuss a more detailed plan, away from prying ears."

"Am I a part of this plan too!" Anna raises her hand as if she were in class.

Elsa laughs. "Of course you are Anna! You're my sister, my child's aunt and godmother! Why wouldn't you be?"

Anna gasps, jumping up from her chair. "You're going to make me the baby's godmother?" She runs around the table to Elsa's side and wraps her sister in a bear hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Elsa!"

Elsa flinches at the sudden contact of her sister but then realizes it's been years since they've hugged. "You're welcome, Anna." Holding her sister close, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

The King and Queen look upon their two daughters with happiness while tears fill their eyes.

"You get a hug too, Mr. Sideburns." Anna releases her grip from Elsa, moving to Hans to give a hug as well.

"Thank you, Anna" He pats her back while she slightly squishes him.

"Kai!" Agnarr shouts.

The head butler runs into the room within a split second. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Agnarr stands up, adjusting his shirt. "Please inform Chef Reese that we are cutting lunch quite short this afternoon. My family and I are needing to have a private meeting immediately."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Kai bows and quickly runs into the kitchen.

Hans stands up, helping Elsa rise from her seat by offering his hand. "Can you help take off my jacket?" She asks and he dotingly agrees.

As soon as her jacket comes off, Elsa hears a gasp.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa glances to her sister.

Her parents turn to look at the commotion of their daughters.

"Nothing, sis! It's just your baby bump! It's so cute!" Anna squeals a bit too loud.

"Oh, Elsa" Iduna walks to Elsa, seeing her stand so tall and brave. "You look absolutely glowing." Bringing her in a motherly hug.

Agnarr puts his arms around his wife and daughter, placing a kiss on their heads. "I'm proud of you, Elsa."

A few tears drips down Elsa's face as she relaxes in the comfort of her parents. "Thank you Mamma, Pappa." Her voice cracks as she responds.

"Group hug!" Anna shouts before launching towards Elsa's side and giving her another hug. The group giggles and Agnarr places a kiss on her head as well.

Hans watches the group from a few feet away, not wanting to intrude on a precious family moment.

Idunna peaks an eye open to see Hans with a shy smile on his face. She puts out an arm towards him and gives a nod when he looks to her with a questionable expression. He places his hand in hers and she yanks him towards the group.

He finds himself being pulled into Elsa's side by Iduna's arm. Hans automatically wraps his arms around Elsa's waist at the sudden closeness.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back.

Anna breaks their sweet moment with some humor. "Aww. You guys are so sweet, you're gonna give me a toothache!"

The rest of them break out into laughter at the joke and slowly withdraw from the group hug.

"Now, how about we head down to my study so that we can officially plan this wedding and prepare for the baby's arrival." Agnarr says.

The rest of them nod in agreement.

"And to get proper care to stay healthy during your pregnancy." Iduna squeezes Elsa's hand in comfort. "I know you only visited the village midwife a month ago but we have to make sure everything is okay at least every couple weeks until the baby arrives. And don't be afraid to ask me anything, Elsa. I'm your mother, that's what I'm here for." She gives her another hug before going over to Agnarr.

Elsa wipes the tears away from her eyes. She feels so over relieved that she could melt. Hans creeps up behind her, giving a hug from behind and placing a kiss on her shoulder. She leans into his warmth.

A door clicks open. She turns and sees her parents gone ahead to the study with Anna skipping behind. Anna suddenly stops at the door when she doesn't hear her sister's and Hans' footsteps behind her.

She turns around to the pair. "Aren't you guys coming?" A quizzical look upon her face.

"We'll be right along, Anna. We just want a few minutes to ourselves." Elsa replies.

"Okay!" Her face beams back into a smile. "Don't take too long! Mamma and Pappa will start getting suspicious!" And skips out the door closing the door with a slight bang.

The pair laugh at the silliness.

"So, were you really scared?" Elsa finally speaks, a bit out of breath from laughing.

"Pssh. Me? Scared?" Hans exclaims in a serious tone. "You're asking one of the top rear admirals if he was scared of talking to his fiancée's father?"

She rolls her eyes. "You were definitely scared."

He sighs and admits defeat. "Okay, I was. Only because I was afraid of what they were going to do to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but that didn't happen which is good."

She nods. "You're right. Now we just have to deal with my Father's council to tell them that we decided to move our wedding to this August."

"Oh, what a joy that will be." He buries his head into her shoulder and places his hands on her small bump.

She puts her hands on top of his when all of a sudden they feel a tiny kick.

"Someone is very happy right now." Hans smiles into her shoulder.

She laughs.

They feel a few more kicks from their baby until it finally settled down.

"Looks like someone signaling us that we've been standing too long." Elsa teases back.

"Well, in that case." He releases his hold and slides to her right, slightly bowing then holding out a hooked arm. "Are you ready, my Princess?"

She giggles and gives a curtsy. "Most certainly, my Prince." Hooking her arm through his.

They walk towards the hall door, grins on their faces.

Before opening the door, Hans turns to Elsa and plants a soft but sweet kiss on her lips.

They open the door together and walk down the hallway to the study, ready to plan the next chapter of their lives.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go everyone!
> 
> Did anyone catch the slight Wicked reference that I threw in there? if so, major brownie points to you!
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading and I appreciate every review, view, follow, and favorite that you leave on my stories! IT JUST MAKES ME SO HAPPY! :,,)
> 
> Chapter 4 of Que Será, Será is currently in writing so stay tuned next Monday!
> 
> love y'all!
> 
> ~toooodles, Kayla.


End file.
